


Worthy of the Best

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Feliciano is spending more time around David than Fernando and it's throwing David off. </i>2 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of the Best

Feliciano is spending more time around David than Fernando and it’s throwing David off. David could attribute it to mere friendship but he’s always been the outsider when a room contains _both_ Fernando and Rafa. Fernando has been grumpy for awhile and it’s safe to say from the stalking around that he’s doing that they had another fight.   
    
The strangest thing is that Feliciano is actually happy when hanging around David. Not a fake modeling smile or even intending to infuriate Fernando but eyes-lighting-up-focused-squarely-on-him type smile. This is a rather new experience for David and he’ll enjoy while he can.   
    
* * * * *   
    
David doesn’t believe Feliciano could be more interested in him than Fernando and it’s throwing Feliciano off.   It should be obvious with Fernando stalking in a jealous rage and Feliciano not feeding his need for drama. He’s sick of dealing with Fernando’s grumping around to ensure everyone knows they had another fight.   
    
The strangest thing is that Feliciano is actually happier when hanging around David. Nothing to fake and it’s infuriating David can't get past his insecurities and accept that Feliciano only has eyes for him. This is a rather new experience for Feliciano and he wishes David could enjoy.


End file.
